Cambio de parejas
by leaf-chan
Summary: Las chicas están hartas de que los chicos no le pongan mucha atención, así que Blue y Emily idearon un plan
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: Aquí el capitulo 1**

**Blue: Nos vengaremos así, prepárate Green**

**Green: ¿Prepararme para que? **

**Blue: Para nada**

**Yo: Que comience**

Cambio de parejas

Capitulo 1: El plan

En la casa de Emily

Emily: Esta bien que nos reunamos pero... Tiene que ser en mi casa

Blue: Si, primero por que nos podrían descubrir, segundo por que nos apetece y tercero por que vives sola

White: Estoy harta de que Black no me haga caso, siempre esta pensando en la liga pokémon, es como si yo no existiera

Sapphire: Lo mismo digo solo que Ruby se interesa más en sus concursos, es como si fuera lo más importante

Crystal: Yo tengo el mismo problema excepto que Gold se fija en otras chicas en vez de que se fije en mi

Blue: Green nunca me pone atención, siempre me ignora

Yellow: Red-san se interesa más por sus pokémon, ya estoy harta (yo: aquí en este fic Yellow no es novia de Red para que no se confundan)

Kotone: Es raro que digas eso ya que viene de ti

Yellow: Si lo se pero ya me estoy aburriendo que me haga esto

Kotone: Silver también me ignora le da un comino de lo que haga

Emily: Kevin también me tiene harta, le demuestro que lo amo pero el no se da cuenta, quisiera pegarle

Blue: Tu si que tienes suerte Platinum

Platinum: ¿Por que?

Las chicas: Tu no tienes problemas con Diamond *excepto Platinum*

Platinum: No, ya que es un caballero conmigo

Blue: Bien Emily y yo ideamos un plan...

Emily: Que es que cambiemos de pareja...

Blue: Así se van a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos y también para que se pongan celosos

Emily: Platinum tu no lo tienes que hacer solo nos tienes que seguir el juego

Platinum: Ok

Blue: Mira yo estaré con Red, Yellow estará con Green, Crystal con Silver, Kotone con Gold, Sapphire con Emerald, White con Kevin y Emily estará con Black, entendido

Todas: Si

Platinum: Yo les tengo que seguir el juego, cierto

Sapphire: Si

Emily: Bien empezaremos mañana con el plan y estaremos listas

Todas: Si

White: Se van a arrepentir...

Sapphire: Por todo lo que nos han hecho

Fin del capitulo 1

**Yo: Se que fue corto pero pronto el capitulo 2, se los prometo**

**Emily: Mejor ****júralo**

**Yo: ¿Por que?**

**Emily: Por que cuando prometes no lo cumples**

**Yo: Oye si lo hago**

**Sapphire: algunas veces**

**Emerald: Hasta la próxima y dejen comentarios, yo estaré calmando 3 chicas salvajes**

**Emily, Sapphire y Yo: ¡No somos salvajes!**

**Emerald: Si claro, adiós amigos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: Aquí el capitulo 2**

**Sapphire: Por fin tendre mi venganza**

**Ruby: ¿De quien te vengaras?**

**Sapphire: De nadie Ruby ¡Bueno y a ti que te importa!**

**Ruby: Mucho**

**Yo: Mejor comencemos**

Capitulo 2: El plan comienza

-Kanto-

En el gimnacio de Ciudad Verde

Blue: Hola Red *tomándolo del brazo*

Green: ¿Blue que estas haciendo? *algo celoso*

Blue: Voy a salir con Red

Yellow: Yo saldré contigo Green-san *lo agarra del brazo también*

Red: ¿Yellow, por que saldrás con...? *celoso* *lo interrumpe Blue*

Blue: Ven te llevare a comer algo vamos

Red: ¡Explícame Yellow...! *lo decia mientras Blue se lo llebava*

Yellow: Bien vamos quiero ir a ver ropa al centro comercial

Green: Explícame ¿Por que no estas con Red?

Yellow: Acaso no puedo estar contigo Green-san

Green: Si puedes... pero no respondiste la pregunta

Yellow: Es un se-cre-to

Green: _Maldición así no sabre por que Blue quiso ir con Red en vez que este conmigo_ *pensó enfadado*

Yellow: Green-san ¿Esta celosos?

Green: No lo estoy, yo celoso por la chica ruidosa, jamas *sonrojado*

Yellow: *no muy convencida* Vamos al centro comercial

Se fueron

-Johto-

En Pueblo Primavera

Kotone: ¿Gold, quieres ir a un restaurante conmigo?

Gold: ¿Como una cita?

Kotone: Si una cita

Gold: Esta bien

Silver: ¿Como que van a una cita? *celoso*

Kotone: ¿Celoso?

Silver: N-No *algo sonrojado*

Crystal: ¿Silver estas libre hoy?

Silver: Si

Crystal: Perfecto, ven acompañame al parque quiero comerme un helado

Gold: ¡¿Por que con el y no conmigo?! *más celoso que Silver*

Crystal: Silver es más tranquilo y no da problemas, adiós

Se fue con Silver al parque

Kotone: Vamos a por nuestra cita *lo agarra del brazo*

Gold: ¿_Por que no me eligió a mi?_ *pensó*

-Hoenn-

En Villa Raíz

Sapphire: Hola Ruby ¿Haz visto a Emerald?

Ruby: No ¿Por que?

Sapphire: Es por algo

Llego Emerald

Sapphire: Hola Emerald *lo abrazo*

Emerald: Hola Sapphire

Sapphire: Vamos a comer algo los 2 solos

Emerald: ¿Una cita?

Sapphire: Si

Ruby: ¡¿Que?! *estallo furioso*

Sapphire: ¿Pasa algo Ruby?

Ruby: ¿Por que tienes que ir a una cita con Emerald?

Sapphire: Por que lo quiero, ademas tu no tendrias tiempo ya que estas más preocupado en tu concurso y que luscan bien tus pokémon

Ruby: Es cierto pero...

Sapphire: Sera para otro día, vamos

Se lo llevo a comer a un restaurante

Ruby: _Emerald no dejare que me la quites _*penso furioso y celoso* ¡No me rendire!

-Sinnoh-

En la mansión de Platinum

Platinum: *llama a Blue por el videomisor* Vamos Blue contesta

En un restaurante en Kanto

Blue: Espera un momento Red *se va afuera* *contesta* Hola

Platinum: Hola Blue (yo: obviamente están en lugares diferentes, esto es por un rato mientras conversan por el videomisor)

Blue: Hola Platinum ¿Pasa algo?

Platinum: Es sobre Diamond

Blue: ¿Que pasa con el?

Platinum: Siento que el esta más interesado por su comida y estar haciendo sus chistes con Pearl

Blue: ¿¡Que!? Es raro de que Dia te ignore

Platinum: No me ignora pero aún así me quiero vengar de el

Blue: Esta bien, hasle sentir celos a Dia con Pearl esa sera su lección

Platinum: Ok, gracias Blue, adiós

Blue: Adios linda *cuelga* *entra al restaurante* Lo siento Red pero tenia que contestar

Red: No pasa nada

Blue: ¿Estas celoso? ¿Verdad?

Red: Celoso de que

Blue: De que Yellow este saliendo con Green

Red: No estoy celoso y no me molestes *sonrojado*

Blue: _Esta celoso, el plan funciona de maravilla_ *penso* bien comamos

Nuevamente en Sinnoh

Pearl: Hola señorita

Diamond: ¿Como a estado?

Platinum: Hola chicos, he estado bien... Pearl

Pearl: ¿Si que pasa?

Platinum: ¿Quieres ir a comer algo conmigo?

Pearl: ¡¿EH?! ¡Los 2 solos!

Platinum: Si

Diamond: ¡Pearl no me quites a la señorita! *celoso*

Pearl: ¡No te la he quitado!

Diamond: ¡Si los has hecho!

Pearl: ¡No!

Diamond: ¡Ademas tu sabes lo que siento por ella!

Pearl: ¡No te la he quitado!

Platinum: Vamos Pearl

Se empezaron a alejar

Diamond: No me rendiré tan fácil ¡Me las pagaras Pearl!

-Teselia-

En Ciudad Mayólica

Black: Hola presidenta

White: Hola

Emily: ¡Black!

Black: ¿Que pasa Emily?

Emily: Vamos a jugar al parque de diversiones los 2 solos

Black y Kevin: ¡EH!

Black: Los 2 solos

Emily: Si

Kevin: ¡Emily por que no me elegiste! *celoso*

Emily: Acaso no puedo estar con Black a solas

Kevin: ¡No!

White: Para que no estemos solos Kevin, vamos a "Pokémon Musical"

Black: ¡Que! ¡Por que con el! *celoso*

White: Acaso yo tampoco puedo estar con Kevin

Black: ¡No!

Emily: ¿Están celosos?

Black y Kevin: ¡No lo estamos! *algo sonrojados*

Emily: Muy bien vamos Black *lo tomo del brazo*

White: Vamos Kevin a divertirnos *lo tomo del brazo*

Black: _No me rendiré tan fácilmente Kevin_ *pensó furioso*

Kevin: _No dejare que me la quites Black_ *pensó furioso*

Fin del capitulo 2

**Yo: Fue algo corto pero tendré el capitulo 3 pronto**

**Blue: Se lo tienen merecido**

**Yo: Si así aprenderán**

**Emily: Un consejo chicos jamas ignores a la chica que te gusta o si no nos vengaremos**

**Blue: Otro consejo tambien si estamos enamoradas de ustedes los haremos sufrir**

**Yo: Ya las oyeron, seremos chicas pero algunas veces somos vengativas**

**Sapphire: Adios y comenten**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo: Si se que demore un poquito**

**Pearl: ¿Por que?**

**Yo: Es que tenia que estudiar, me dieron 2 prueba el mismo día**

**Pearl: Que duro es estudiar**

**Yo: Si, bueno que comience**

Capitulo 3: Los celos atacan

-Kanto-

Con Red y Blue

Red: ¡Ahh! *enfadado*

Blue: ¿Que pasa Red?

Red: ¡Ya me harte! ¡Ire a Ciudad Verde! *se fue enfadado * No dejare que Green se salga con la suya *penso enfadado*

Blue: Red espérame *se fue corriendo tras el*

Con Green y Yellow

Green: ¡Ya me harte! ¡Ire al gimnacio de Ciudad Verde! *se fue enfadado*

Yellow: Te acompaño *fue junto con el*

En Ciudad Verde

Red y Green: ¡Con que aquí estas!

Red: ¡Que le hiciste a "mi" Yellow!

Green: ¡Yo debería decir eso! ¡Que le hiciste a "mi" Blue!

Red y Green: ¡Grr! ¡A luchar!

Red: Ve Pika *lo saco a la batalla*

Green: Ve Charizard *lo saco a la batalla*

Empezaron a batallar

Yellow: _¿No creen que deberíamos parar el plan Blue?_ *susurro*

Blue: _No, hasta que aprendan su lección_ *susurro*

Yellow: _Entonces detengamos aunque sea la batalla_ *susurro*

Blue: Esta bien Yellow

Blue y Yellow: ¡Ya dejen de pelear! *se pusieron entre medio de la batalla que tenian y los chicos se detuvieron*

Red: Pika regresa *lo regreso a su pokeball*

Green: Charizard regresa *lo regresa a su pokeball*

Blue: Gracias por hacerlo

Green: Blue ¿Que haces ahí en medio de la batalla? ¡Que no ves que le voy a dar una paliza a Red!

Red: ¡Yo te daré una paliza!

Blue: Paren quieren

Yellow: ¿Por que no vamos a comer un pastel?

Red: Tu solo quieres estar con Green es por eso no

Yellow: No

Green: Tu vas aprovechar y estar con Blue

Red: Tu también con Yellow

Red y Green: ¡Grr! *con aura de rivalidad*

Blue: ¡Ya déjenlo y vamos a comer los 4 y punto final!

Red y Green: Bueno *de mala gana*

Red y Green se miraban feo y se vigilaban , se fueron a comer un pastel en la casa de Red

-Johto-

Con Gold y Kotone

Gold: ¡No puedo soportarlo más!

Kotone: ¿Uh?

Gold: ¡Iré a Pueblo Primavera! ¡No dejare que Silver se salga con la suya! *enfadado fue para alla* (yo: Si se preguntan ¿Como Gold sabe si esta Silver y Crystal? por que el cree que ya llegaron allá y Silver también)

Kotone: Voy contigo *lo siguió*

Con Silver y Crystal

Silver: ¡No puedo quedar así con los brazos cruzados!

Crystal: ¿Por que?

Silver: ¡Voy a Pueblo Primavera! ¡Ire a vigilar a ese pervertido!

Crystal: Te acompaño *fue con el*

En Pueblo Primavera

Gold y Silver: ¡Tu!

Gold: ¡Que le has hecho a "mi" Crystal!

Silver: ¡Tu que le has hecho a "mi" Kotone!

Gold y Silver: ¡Grr! ¡Te reto a una batalla pokémon!

Gold: ¡Ve Explotaro! *lo saca de la pokeball*

Silver: ¡Ve Feraligatr! *lo saco de su pokeball!

Empezo su batalla

Kotone: _El plan va de maravilla_ *susurro*

Crystal: _Si, Blue y Emily son unas genios_ *susurro*

Kotone: Apuesto que Silver gana

Crystal: No ganara Gold de eso no tengo duda

Empezaron a discutir

Kotone: Silver

Crystal: Gold

Kotone: Silver

Crystal: Gold

Kotone: Silver

Crystal: Gold

Kotone: Silver

Crystal: Ok no tenemos tiempo para discutir, paremos la batalla

Kotone: Esta bien, aún así Silver iba a ganar

Crystal: Kotone no empieces

Crystal y Kotone: ¡Paren esta batalla! *se ganan en medio de la batalla y los chicos pararon la batalla*

Gold: Explotaro regresa *lo regreso a su pokeball*

Siver: Feraligatr regresa *lo regreso a su pokeball*

Gold: ¿¡Chicas por que detienen la batalla!? ¡Que no ven que estaba ganando!

Silver: ¡Yo iba ganando!

Gold y Silver: ¡Grr! *con una aura de rivalidad*

Crystal: ¡Ya basta! Vamos a la casa de Kotone a comer algo tranquilamente

Gold y Silver: Esta bien *de mala gana*

Los chicos se miraban con rivalidad, fueron a la casa de Kotone a comer algo

-Hoenn-

Con Ruby

Ruby: ¡Ya me harte! ¡No dejare que me la quite! ¡Ire por Sapphire! *se fue*

Con Emerald y Sapphire

Sapphire: Vamonos a casa

Emerald: Si

Se encontraron con Ruby

Ruby: ¡Que le has hecho a "mi" linda Sapphire!

Sapphire: _Linda_ *susurro un poco sonrojada*

Emerald: No le echo nada

Ruby: ¡Te reto a una batalla pokémon!

Emerald: Acepto

Ruby: ¡Ve Zuzu! *lo saca de su pokeball*

Emerald: ¡Ve Sceptile! *lo saca de su pokeball*

Empezo su batalla

Sapphire: _Mejor paro su batalla, antes de que uno de los 2 se maten_ *pensó* ¡Paren esto! *Se puso en medio de la batalla y los pokémon se detuvieron*

Ruby: Zuzu regresa *lo regreso a su pokeball*

Emerald: Sceptile regresa *lo regresa a su pokeball*

Ruby: ¡Sapphire que no ves que estuve a punto de derrotarlo!

Emerald: Yo estaba a punto de derrotarte

Sapphire ¡YA CALLENSE!

Se quedaron callados

Sapphire: Vamos mejor a mi casa y le hago alguna comida

Ruby: Ok *de mala gana*

Emerald: Esta bien *de mala gana*

Ruby y Emerald se empezaron a mirar feo, fueron a la casa de Sapphire a comer algo

-Sinnoh-

Con Diamond

Diamond: ¡Ire donde la señorita! ¡No dejare que Pearl me la quite!

Salio de la mansión de Platinum y se encontro con Pearl y Platinum

Platinum: Hola Dia

Diamond: Hola señorita... Pero que digo, a lo que vine ¡Pearl no dejare que me quites a la señorita!

Pearl: ¡No te la he quitado!

Diamond: ¡Si lo haz hecho! ¡Te reto a una batalla! (yo: ya saben que "batalla pokémon" así que para que ponerlo)

Pearl: ¡Acepto!

Platinum: _Mejor detendré esto_ *pensó*

Justo cuando iban a sacar sus pokeball pero Platinum los interrumpio

Platinum: Ya dejen de pelear

Diamond: Pero señorita...

Platinum: Tranquilo Dia, vamos a comer postre

Diamond: Esta bien señorita *empieza a sonreir*

Pearl: Vamos

Entraron a la mansión y fueron a comer un postre

-Teselia-

Con White y Kevin

Kevin: ¡No aguanto más! ¡Ire por Emily! *se fue enfadado*

White: Voy contigo *fue con el*

Con Black y Emily

Black: ¡No dejare que Kevin haga de las suyas! *se va*

Emily: Yo voy contigo *se va con el*

Se encontraron

Kevin: ¡Que le hiciste a "mi" Emily!

Black: ¡Eso deberia decirlo yo! ¡Que le hiciste a "mi" White!

Black y Kevin: ¡Te reto a una batalla!

Black: ¡Ve Bo! *lo saca de su pokeball*

Kevin: ¡Ve Samurott! *lo saca de su pokeball*

Empezó su batalla

Emily: _Deberíamos hacer que paren esto y hacer que todos nos vayamos a divertirnos_ *susurro*

White: _Si tienes razón_ *susurro*

White y Emily: ¡Basta! *se pusieron en medio de la batalla y los chicos detuvieron su batalla*

Kevin: Regresa Samurott *lo devuelve a su pokeball* ¿¡Chica, por que nos detienen!? ¡Que no ven que haci le hubiera dado un paliza a Black!

Black: ¡Yo te iba dar una paliza!

Emily: Mejor vamos al parque y nos divertiremos

White: Así es y si empiezan a pelear...

White y Emily: ¡Verán nuestra furia!

Black y Kevin: Es-Esta bien *con algo de temor y de mala gana*

Los chicos se miraron con rivalidad

Emily: Muy bien vamos

fueron al parque

Fin del capitulo 3

**Yo: Los chicos si que estaban "muy" celosos**

**Blue: Como ya aprendieron su leccion le explicaremos por que lo hicimos**

**Yellow: Es es cierto**

**Pearl: Otra cosa ella quiere que decidan como se llamara el shipping de Kevin y Emily**

**Blue: El próximo capitulo es el final**

**Yo: Si es cierto, bueno, adios y Comenten sobre lo que dijo Pearl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo: Demore un poco pero como dije antes no tengo tiempo**

**Emily: Por lo menos no lo dejaste a media**

**Yo: Si eso es cierto, que comience**

Capitulo final: Explicaciones

-En Kanto-

En la casa de Blue

Blue: *llama por videomisor a Emily* Espero conteste

-Teselia-

En la casa de Emily

Emily: *contesto* Hola (yo: estan en diferentes lugares pero es por mientras en el videomisor, espero que hayan entendido)

Blue: Hola Emily

Emily: Hola Blue-senpai

Blue: ¿Como salio lo planeado?

Emily: Perfecto

Blue: Ya hicimos suficiente para que sufran

Emily: Si es cierto

Blue: Bueno, quiero que le avises a Kotone, Kevin, Black, White, Ruby y a Sapphire que todos nos reuniremos en la casa de Sapphire para explicarles a los chicos por que hicimos eso

Emily: Ok

Blue: Yo les dire a Red, Yellow, Green, Gold, Silver, Crystal

Emily: Entendido, les dire

Blue: Bien, nos reuniremos a las 4:00 de tarde

Emily: Ok Blue-senpai, adios

Blue: Adios linda

Colgaron las dos, despues de eso le dijieron a los demas que se reunirian en la casa de Sapphire, despues de 2 horas fueron para alla

En la casa de Sapphire

Red: ¿Por que tuvo que venir este estúpido? *enojado con Green todavia*

Green: ¿Por que tuvo que venir este despistado? *enojado con Red todavia*

Red: ¿¡A quien llamas despistado!?

Green: ¡A ti! ¡Y no soy ningún estúpido!

Gold: Mejor dicho ¡¿Por que tubo venir es chico emo?!

Silver: ¡No soy ningun emo! ¡Maldito pervertido!

Gold: ¡No me digas así!

Ruby: ¡El que no debería estar aquí este pequeño de acá! *indicando a Emerald*

Emerald: ¡Como que pequeño, chico cursi!

Ruby: ¡No me llames así!

Los chicos estaban discutiendo excepto Pearl y Diamond ya que Diamond se dio cuenta de que Pearl no le estaba quitandole a su chica, el solo comía una hamburguesa mientras observaba a los chicos como discutían

Black: ¡Ya cállense!

Se callaron

Black: No se que paso entre ustedes pero para que lo echan

Los chicos: Si tienes razón *excepto Black y Kevin*

Black: ¡Ya que el único que se tiene que ir es Kevin por robarme a mi chica! *indicandolo a el* (yo: Black lo estabas diciendo tan bien *suspire*)

Todos se cayeron al estilo anime

Kevin: ¡No te quite a tu chica!

Los chicos empezaron a discutir (yo: excepto Diamond y Pearl como ya lo explique antes, para que ponerlo de nuevo si ya lo saben)

Las chicas: ¡CÁLLENSE!

Se callaron

Blue: Se pueden callar chicos

Emily: Nos reunimos para que nos escuchen

Sapphire: Fue para vengarnos

Los chicos: ¿Venganza de que?

Las chicas: ¡Por todo lo que nos han hecho!

Blue: Aunque lo sentimos por Emerald por ser parte del plan

Emerald: Este chico me mata si le hago algo a su Sapphire

Ruby: Cállate

Kotone: Como somos tan buenas con ustedes no quisimos hacerlos sufir más pero tam...

Gold: *interrumpió a Kotone* Pero si nos hicieron sufrir 1 sema...

Crystal: Gold déjanos terminar

Yellow: Tambien fue para que aprendan la leccion

White: Tambien para que nos presten más atención

Crystal: Tambien fue para darles celos a ustedes

Emily: Pero si nos hacen eso de nuevo...

Las chicas: ¡Los haremos sufrir! *con un aura llamativa* (yo: ya saben como que hay fuego cuando lo dicen, no me se explicar, bueno ustedes entienden*

Blue: Así que de ahora en adelante se portaran bien con nosotras

Los chicos: Esta bien

Aún así se miraban con una mirada de rivalidad, aunque las chicas los calmaron

Red: Yellow te prometo que cambiare

Yellow: Esta bien Red-san

Red: Ven vamos a dar una vuelta

Yellow: Bueno

Fueron a dar una vuelta por ahí

Green: No se como no me pude dar cuenta

Blue: Por que estabas celoso

Green: No lo estaba

Blue: Si sigues así conquistare a Red

Green: Ni se te ocurra *celoso*

Blue: ¡Ja! Te atrape, estas celoso que este con otro chico

Green: Tal vez un poco, pero intentare cambiar

Blue: Ok, vamos al centro comercial

Green: Bueno pero no compres mucho

Blue: No para nada... _Comprare hartas cosas_ *pensó* (yo: en realidad eso es lo que quiso decir Blue pero mejor lo pensó)

Fueron al centro comercial

Gold: ¿Por que hiciste eso Crystal?

Crystal: Para que aprendas

Gold: Ya aprendi la lección

Crystal: Bueno, ven vamos a comer algo

Gold: Esta bien pero yo invito

Crystal: Esta bien pero si pago yo como la ultima vez te mato

Gold: Ya entendi Crys no seas violenta

Fueron a comer algo

Silver: Nunca me hagas esto

Kotone: Yo si quiero lo hago *le saco la lengua*

Silver: Que no ves que Gold te pudo hacer algo

Kotone: Mira Silver nunca me hubiera hecho algo *se empezo acercar a el* ademas estabas celoso admitelo

Silver: O-Olvídalo haz lo que quieras *sonrojado*

Kotone: Ese es tu problema por eso me uni al plan de las chicas, nunca me pones atención

Silver: Ok lo siento Kotone, ¿Que quieres que haga?

Kotone: Que quiero que me vayamos al parque y me compre un helado

Silver: Bueno

Kotone: ¡Yay!

Fueron al parque

Sapphire: Puedes dejar de reclamar

Ruby: No hasta que me digas que paso entre Emerald y tu

Sapphire: Fuimos a comer y cuando terminamos nos encontramos contigo, ya me puedo ir a otro lugar que aquí en mi casa me aburro

Ruby: No

Sapphire: ¿Y por que?

Ruby: S-Si aceptas... C-Comer algo conmigo *sonrojado*

Sapphire: ¡Eh! *sorprendida ya que nunca creería que Ruby hubiera dicho esas palabras*

Ruby: Que dices

Sapphire: Esta bien

Ruby: Vamos ahora *le tomo la mano*

Sapphire: Espera si vamos con Emerald

Ruby: ¡¿Que?! ¿Por que?

Sapphire: _Por que si no creerá que siempre el tiene que tocar el violín, sera una cena de amigos, mañana cenare contigo a solas_ *susurro*

Ruby: _Esta bien_ *susurro*

Sapphire: Vamos Emerald

Emerald: Ya voy

Fueron a comer a un restaurante

Diamond: Señorita vamos explorar

Platinum: Si, así conoceremos más Hoenn, vienes Pearl

Pearl: Si claro

Fueron a explorar

Black: No puedo creer que había sido un plan desde el principio

White: Pero eso pasa por ignorarme

Black: Que tal si la recompenso en ir en una cita usted y yo

White: Mmm... Esta bien

Black: Despues vamos explorar Hoenn

White: Me convenciste, vamos

Fueron a su cita

Kevin: No me lo vuelvas a hacer

Emily: ¿Y por que?

Kevin: Por que crei que te perderia

Emily: Bueno, te perdonare si vamos a cenar juntos *un poco sonrojada*

Kevin: B-Bueno *sonrojado*

Emily: Vamos *le tomo la mano*

Kevin: V-Vamos *un poco sonrojado por que le tomo la mano*

Desde ese día los chicos empezaron a mejorar con ella desde entonces por que si no ellas lo harian sufrir

Fin

**Yo: Fue algo corto**

**Blue: Chicos un consejo Si nos tratas mal tendran una venganza por nosotras**

**Yellow: Blue-san no hay que ser tan malos**

**Blue: Ok, pero es cierto lo que les dije**

**Pearl: Ya entendieron**

**Yo: Bueno, adios y comenten**


End file.
